


The Answer Lies in the Heart of Anal

by usermechanics



Series: Commissions and Requests [7]
Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: Andy, an up and coming street fighter, trains with Chun-Li after he defeats her. [Anonymous Commission]
Relationships: Chun-Li/Original Character(s)
Series: Commissions and Requests [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/911730
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Answer Lies in the Heart of Anal

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Commission.

Street fighting was easily one of the best ideas Andy had.

Sure, it was a nightmare at first. Being weak and trying to fight usually ended up with a bit of pain, but it gave him a reason to work hard. The more time he spent, the less time he hurt and the more he fought. He made sure to lift, to spend time getting stronger outside of the ring, and with every passing fight, he could feel himself growing more into a man. Even in his young adulthood, he seemed boyish, but now that he was able to fight, he felt much more like a man, especially as he proved himself as one of the strongest fighters in his area.

He was strong enough to be invited to an international fighting summit.

Andy was over the moon when he learned of his invitation. He was a novice and an up-and-comer, sure, but he had proven himself to be able to go toe-to-toe with the big boys. He wasn’t the most well-read on competitive fighting, but he knew who Ryu Hayabusa was, and he was going to that event. He thought that he might as well, just to meet one of his heroes.

And now, he stood in the middle of a line in a convention center, full of nobodies. He expected this; there were plenty of people around who were just like him, people who were new to fighting and were perhaps a bit cocky. At the very least, he had a recommendation from one of his sparring partners to come here, and he was even recommended to start at the highest level of combat. Nobody was being filtered, though, and thus he was surrounded by a bunch of folks which he didn’t expect to be fighting.

At the very least he could see the registration table, and he saw two people leave. One of them was Ryu: from his stoic demeanor to the way that his sleeves were ripped off, he could have been seen a mile away and he was surprised that he wasn’t getting signatures just from existing. However, his attention was much more on the person that he was with.

Chun-Li.

He had seen her in a few magazines for street fighting, and whenever he did, it felt like an event. Her body was thick and toned in all the right places, her dress not helping in showing off how muscular her thighs were. It didn’t help that her dress hugged her curves in every way that he wanted to see. Even if it weren’t tight enough for him to see her six-pack, he could tell that it was there, and it was growing difficult to stay in line as he watched her walk, casually strolling down the line busily talking with Ryu about what he assumed to be their latest fights.

Andy didn’t care about the conversation as much as he cared about staring her down, checking her out much like the other people in line besides him were, and when she was leaving the room and had her back facing him, he looked at her ass, as juicy and delicious as ripe fruit. He knew that he was there to fight, but if there was a chance that he could have his way with that ass, he definitely would.

His daydreaming was interrupted by the line moving and the people behind him pushing him forward. Right, he was there to fight, and he should have made that more clear to himself. So he walked, stopped, walked, stopped, and continued down that rhythm of walking and stopping through the maze of corridors that the line trailed through. And eventually, after what felt like hours of walking and stopping, he had reached the front of the line and registered for the highest division of fighting. After a bit of paperwork and a waiver, he was free from the line and headed towards the hall that held all the other Masters Division Street Fighters.

All he needed to do was wait to learn who he was going to fight, and as soon as he knew, he wasn’t sure whether to be happy about it or not.

He was fighting the mistress of ass herself: Chun-Li. It seemed like a dream come true to him, even though he was expecting to get his ass kicked completely, but he was there to fight. He wanted to see if he could fight, and even if she was a girl, it was clear that she was plenty fine fighting men; she had been the champion of tournaments before, so even Ryu was someone she could aptly throw hands with.

He just hoped that he had a fighting chance against her. Even if she was hot, she was there to fight, and he was going to fight her all the same.

To call the fight between Chun-Li and Andy an upset was an understatement.

It was like Andy had blacked out throughout the fight, his concentration not on whom he was fighting or where he was or anything of the sort. He was just there to fight, and fight he did. A bell chiming brought him back to his senses, and when he came to, he saw Chun-Li laying there, on the ground, in defeat. Somehow, he had defeated the third seed for the entire tournament.

Andy grabbed one of Chun-Li’s hands and pulled her up, resulting in the crowd cheering for his good sportsmanship. In truth, he just wanted to feel her hand against his, and he pulled one of them away so they could engage in a more proper handshake. There were smiles all around, and he was glad that his hands didn’t feel clammy against hers.

He could see the slight apprehension in Chun-Li’s face. She didn’t expect to be taken out of the tournament this quickly, by a newcomer whom she didn’t even know was a part of the circuit until the day they were scheduled to fight. Even though she looked at the people in line when she was talking with Ryu, it was clear she didn’t expect anyone in that line to best her, and yet, someone had.

As much as Andy wanted to talk and reconcile, he had to deal with the rest of the tournament, where fighter after fighter were disposed of quickly. Chun-Li was definitely the most challenging fighter he had to deal with, all until his encounter with first seed Ryu. That first seeding was well-deserved, and he was just as terrifying in the ring as all the stories made him out to be. He was quickly made into a joke on the ring, but even then, Ryu helped him up and shook his hand. He was a formidable challenger, even by his standards.

As Andy left the ring, he saw Chun-Li waiting. He expected her to be waiting for Ryu, a longtime friend, but the way that her gaze lingered up and down his own body made him think twice.

“Andy, is it?”

“That’s me. And you’re Chun-Li?”

She nodded. “I’m surprised by how well you bested me in that fight. I thought I was going to be fighting Ryu again.” If he were speaking that way, his shoulders would have been slumped; Chun-Li didn’t move a bit. “I was wondering if you’d like to be my sparring partner. I can learn a lot about fighting by fighting you.”

Andy felt his chest fluttering. He had been a huge fan of Chun-Li, and now his idol was asking him to spar with her on a regular basis? He would be insane to deny the opportunity. She was everything he could have wanted out of a sparring partner. She was skilled, talented, knew what she was doing, and she was  _ hot _ . Sure, some of his thoughts were with the head that wasn’t on his shoulders, but she was hot and he was trying his best to look into those dark eyes of hers instead of how her legs looked sticking out of her dress.

“Of course! When do we start?”

“We can start tomorrow, if you want. Is there anything that you want to work on in particular?”

Andy smirked. He had an idea, one that seemed incredibly crass, but one that he felt would be fun to work on with her. “Stamina?” The way he spoke made it clear that he wasn’t looking to improve endurance at all, and the smirk made those intentions even more clear.

Still, Chun-Li reciprocated that smirk, almost as if she knew that Andy was having a difficult time keeping his gaze off of her body. “Of course; I’d love to work on my  _ stamina _ with you. We can meet at my place! Do you need the address?”

Andy nodded. He couldn’t believe what was happening, but he kept himself calm. The only thing that changed was his gaze, which stared up and down those deliciously thick thighs. And when Chun-Li handed him a piece of paper with her address, he was over the moon.

“Does noon work?”

Andy wasn’t nervous about going to an apartment that he didn’t know existed until that fateful day where he first met Chun-Li. Nor was he feeling much of anything as he was welcomed into the place outside of excitement. It was subdued, but as he went through the halls of the apartment to get to Chun-Li’s room, he was a bit apprehensive. He wasn’t going to turn away the offer, and it was noon, but he was still wondering how Chun-Li would greet him.

She greeted him by opening the door wearing a light blue tank top and no pants.

“Oh, hello!” She said, almost as if there wasn’t anything that was weird. She was comfortable greeting someone without any pants, even though Andy was blushing slightly from the slight indecency he saw in her attire.

“Good afternoon,” he remarked. “Mind if I come in?”

Chun-Li grabbed him by the arm and walked him into the apartment. As much as he could have admired the cleanliness of the room, or the posters of various traditional artwork that covered her walls, he was focused much more on her curvaceous ass as she swayed her hips with each step. It was like gravity; he couldn’t look away from how fantastic her rear end looked. It didn’t hurt that those panties that she wore were a thong, making sure that no bit of those beautiful cheeks were covered, leaving Andy to stare shamelessly, as if Chun-Li was expecting him to be acting so crass.

His gaze soon met up with hers and he looked away for a moment, as if he knew that Chun-Li caught him staring at her. Not that she minded, by the way that she flashed him a quick smile. “So, you were saying something about practicing your stamina?”

Andy nodded. “I might as well. If we made it to the third round, you would have won.”

He didn’t know if what he was saying was true, but it seemed to flatter her quite a bit. “Well, if that’s the case, maybe we should be doing a bit of stretching first.”

Her comment would have made sense if she was facing him like moments before their sparring the other day, but they were facing the same way, with Chun-Li in front of him, and her ass dangerously close to his crotch. 

Then, she said something which seemed almost out of place.

“You know, it’s not often that I get to spar with my friends. Ken and Guile are always busy, and Ryu wants to train by himself…”

Chun-Li caught herself murmuring about something that didn’t seem to matter, and she returned her attention to their stretching.

“How about we start by touching our toes?” She leaned forward as she spoke, not noticing that Andy wasn’t joining her. How could he? Her curvaceous ass was in the air, and he could see the thong between her cheeks struggling to hug her crotch. He could only gaze at those beautiful cheeks, and he quickly came up with an idea, one that was a compromise between what he wanted and what she wanted.

Andy rested a hand against Chun-Li’s lower back, and the other hand took as much as he could of her rear. It was firm and delicious against his palm, his fingers barely able to push themselves into the large musculature of her derriere. The hand on her lower back pushed, as if to aid in the stretch. It was there mainly to distract from the hand that was groping her rear, and he hoped that Chun-Li would care more about that hand than the one on her ass.

His heart pounded as she said nothing about the hand on her rear, and he continued to massage her ass with impunity. As long as he kept the hand on her back helping her out with her stretch, he assumed that she’d be fine doing whatever he wanted. His fingers eagerly squeezed and dug into her ass, trying his best not to go too overboard with what he wanted to do. It was hard, though; he wanted to do so much more unspeakable things to her, and him squeezing that ass made him want to do those things even more.

“I’m guessing you’re not really here to work on your stamina, are you?”

Chun-Li’s teasing voice caught Andy off-guard enough for him to stop his motions. He felt frozen, trying to figure out a way that he could get himself out of this without hurting his relationship with his idol too much. The teasing nature of her voice he didn’t notice, and he was left to stop until she followed up her question with another.

“Why’d you stop?”

Chun-Li aided her question by bringing a hand up to the hand at her lower back, trailing it down until it rested against her other cheek. Andy slipped himself behind her, and he rested his crotch, bulging against the fabric, against her derriere.

Before he could start rocking his hips into her, Chun-Li stood up and ground her hips into his, her meaty ass clapping against his thighs. His hands explored her rear as they rode the waves of her claps, trying not to overwhelm himself in the pleasure of such a marvelous ass rubbing up against him. His cock pulsed slightly in his pants, straining the fabric even further as his bulge grew even larger. Chun-Li groaned at the feeling, and her hips wiggled even faster against her, her ass starting to clap audibly against her all while his fingers dug into her even more.

Andy’s hips rolled against Chun-Li’s ass, his clothed cock sinking between her cheeks and rubbing up against her thong. He pushed against her, letting her feel how large his meat was between her cheeks. As it sunk between them, Chun-Li purred, her hands running up and down her sides as she grew more adjusted to his shaft being between her cheeks.

That was, until her hands grabbed onto his pants, her fingers trying to find the button that kept them all together. Andy still ground into her, though, and her ass jiggled wildly as he thrusted into her. Her hips slowed their wiggling, but the roughness of his thrusts were enough to keep that meaty ass of hers jiggling. Eventually, though, it was enough for her to yank down his pants, leaving him in a tee shirt and boxers while his jeans were pooled at his ankles.

He kicked them aside, pulled his boxers down, and sunk his naked cock between her ass cheeks. Chun-Li moaned at the feeling of her ass cheeks spreading for his hardness, even if her meaty cheeks were able to swallow the entirety of his cock. Chun-Li continued to shake her hips, jerking off his cock with her ass cheeks, and loving the way that it idly pulsed against her.

She looked over her shoulder with a smirk. “Should we go to my room, or are you fine staying in here?”

Andy was dazed, and he couldn’t think of which would be better to do. After a few moments, though, Chun-Li gave him her answer by grabbing onto his wrist and pulling him into her bedroom, still keeping that delicious sashay that made her ass jiggle with every step that she made.

Her room was much like her apartment, clean and decorated minimally with traditional artwork along the walls. In the center of the room, though, was a queen bed, one that seemed to show that this was almost premeditated, but it could have just been she liked sleeping on a large bed. Andy sat down on it, almost as if in waiting, and Chun-Li stood in front of him, her amazing backside on full display.

Leaning over once more, Chun-Li grabbed onto her knees and stuck her rear out, those large, meaty cheeks on full display for Andy’s loving eyes. She shook her hips aggressively, each motion causing her ass to jiggle and clap against itself. He could hear the smacks of her large ass with every clap they made, each one making Andy grow more hungry to actually dig into his meal that she so eagerly paraded around. He rested his hands along her lower back, stroking her skin softly as she continued to roll her hips and shake her ass, in full appreciation of how amazing her ass looked as she danced.

His hands crawled up her back as Chun-Li backed herself up, her ass growing closer to his face with every rock of her hips. He was salivating, and he slowly slid his hands down her body until they rested at her ass. He grabbed those delicious cheeks and parted them, licking his lips at the way that her tiny thong didn’t even cover the entirety of her asshole. He could see the way that it puckered, and how pink it was, and he could swear that drool was leaking out the corner of his lip. Gods, to have that ass right in his face right now; even having it in arms’ reach wasn’t enough. As much as squeezing it was fantastic, he needed more, and he let her know that appreciation as he sent his hand across her rear end.

Chun-Li wiggled her hips in appreciation, and it was time for Andy to show her just how much she loved her ass; leaning in, he drawled his tongue along her crack, running his tongue up the fabric of her panties and tasting her sweat. He hummed delightedly at the musky flavor and could smell the arousal leaking from her panties, completely useless in defending Chun-Li’s taint from his tongue’s onslaught. He pushed the fabric aside as he dug his tongue further in her crevice, the one place that he couldn’t quite hit being her asshole. He did wiggle his tongue along the bits of her wrinkly hole that he could, and Chun-Li’s ass flexed right back at him, pushing at his tongue in an almost playful manner.

The moment that he pulled away for air, Chun-Li gripped onto the waistband of her thong and pulled it downward, showing Andy her pink, dripping pussy and--what truly got his attention--her tight, puckered pink asshole. He spread her cheeks once the thong was off her body, smirking at the sight of that tiny hole completely uncensored. Once more, Chun-Li flexed her ass at him, her hole pushing out and puckering back in, almost taunting him to stick his tongue into her. He did without restraint, wiggling his tongue around her hole and lubricating the entirety of her anus with saliva.

He loved the sound of Chun-Li’s moans as he dug his tongue into her, but what he loved just as much was the texture of her asshole and how musky it tasted. He loved a good asshole, and Chun-Li was smart enough to have cleaned herself up beforehand, something which he truly appreciated. He hummed pleasantly at the discovery and continued pushing his tongue against her asshole, even as she moaned and winked back at him, fighting back against his urges like her tongue would have in a French kiss.

Chun-Li loved her ass being eaten just as much as Andy loved eating her ass. Her hips wiggled against his ministrations, his tongue occasionally pushing into her ass just a bit. She moaned, her hips rocking back and forth as her ass rubbed up against his cheeks. He moaned shamelessly, loving every moment that he lapped at her rear end. He could feel his cock hardening painfully as he ate her out, his tongue speeding up as he tried finding different sensitive spots all over her, and he gauged himself based on how loudly she moaned.

The more he dug his fingers into her and the more he ate her out, the more he fell in love with her ass. The way that it eagerly squeezed against his tongue whenever he slipped inside, the way it winked back at him whenever he pulled away to take the slightest of breaths, the way that she moaned so heartily and shook her ass in his face so aggressively; there was nothing that made him want to pull away from eating her ass. He loved every little moment his tongue wiggled around there, figuring out every little detail of her ass like he was excavating it. He couldn’t think of anything more that he wanted to do than eat someone’s ass out, and Chun-Li’s was magnificent; it was on another level compared to all the other girls he met.

It would take a lot for him to break free from her ass, and Chun-Li knew exactly what to do to ensure he’d pull away from her ass. Taking a step forward, Andy’s tongue left her ass, wiggling in the air for a few seconds as he realized what was going on. Before he could whine, though, Chun-Li had planted herself on the bed, her knees and hands digging into the cushion below as she taunted him by wiggling that deliciously massive ass beside him. He turned around and got on his knees, smirking at the sight of Chun-Li continuing to sway her massive backside in such a teasing manner. Not only that, but she grabbed onto the hem of her tank top and yanked it off of herself, revealing her toned back; he could also see her heavy tits dangling from her chest. He could also see Chun-Li’s looking over her shoulder, piercing his gaze with her own, darkened by lust.

Groping one of her tits, she gave Andy the signal. “Put it in.”

Andy didn’t need any more than that to spread her ass cheeks open, showing off that puckered hole which winked furiously at him. It was an asshole begging to be fucked, and as Andy stood up, he rubbed his cock between her cheeks, letting her feel the thickness of his cock once more as he grazed himself along her twitching asshole. His balls grazed along her pussy, juices eagerly dripping onto his sack as he gave her ass a few solid thrusts, making sure that she knew exactly how far into her ass he was going to dig, and how wide her hole was going to be after their fucking. Once he had his fill of teasing, he lined up his tip to her asshole and slowly pushed his hips forward, his hands eagerly pulling back as he, inch by inch, pushed himself slowly into her asshole.

Well, it took a few thrusts for him to get in; he was surprised by how ridiculously tight the hole was that he couldn’t even get in, but once he did, he felt euphoric. Her ass clung around his cock like nothing else, her walls taking every detail of his dick. She could feel how his tip flared at the end, and the few veins which prodded out of his cock as he pushed himself into her.

After a few moments, Chun-Li let out a loud moan of pure, unadulterated enjoyment, and she grew less tense, leaving the final few inches of his cock to slide into her with minimal problems. His balls rested against her drooling pussy as he sat there, enamored by how tightly her ass wrapped around his cock and how difficult it was for him to move at all. Her asshole clung tightly to him, and there was barely any lubrication between them; he didn’t want to hurt her with too rough of a fuck. 

Yet again, this was Chun-Li, a world-class street fighter. She could take it, and by the way that her hips wiggled and stirred his cock within her, she was almost asking him to go rough.

The only thing stopping him from pounding her into the mattress was how tight she was. Even with all the force in the world, Andy’s thrusts were achingly slow at first, giving Chun-Li time for her ass to adjust to the cock that was deep inside. It also gave Andy time to get used to how tight her ass was around him, and with each thrust, he could feel her loosening up a bit. She still remained incredibly tight around him, but at the very least he was finding a tempo, one where his hips could press up against her rear with every rock he made. As that tempo was found, he quickly sped it up, making sure that he could hear every single moan he ripped out of her throat with his thrusts.

His hands found purchase on Chun-Li’s hips once his pace quickened further, and he wasn’t focusing at all about how tight she was anymore; he was focusing on fucking her, and how delicious it was whenever his hips clapped against her ass. He was almost hypnotized by the way that she eagerly jiggled against him, not to mention how delicious the slaps sounded as his hips met ass and his balls met pussy.

Once he grew emboldened by his pace, his hands traveled around her body, feeling the rivulets of sweat dripping down her form. He slid a hand into her hair, grabbing one of her buns as a makeshift rein while the other reached downward, taking a handful of one of her tits. He gave her breast a rough squeeze, enjoying the firmness of her chest as he manhandled her, all while receiving moans of approval which only made his squeezes rougher against her. His hips, too, grew more bold, as the claps of his hips against her meaty ass grew louder, and as much as he’d love to see the mess he was making out of her, he put all of his focus into how those thick cheeks jiggled and how her thick thighs quivered from every motion he gave her.

Chun-Li was the first to cum, her asshole squeezing Andy’s cock like a vice. Even as she pulsed around him violently, it wasn’t enough for him to stop, and he continued thrusting deep into her as she came. Her pussy coated his balls in her juices, leaking out of her needy, untouched hole while her toes and fingers alike curled viciously. He pushed her head into the bed, muffling her moans, but they were still very loud even with the cushions covering her mouth. She came violently around him, and her asshole clenched tightly around him, tightly enough that a dollop of precum leaked out of him; if this was how she was going to be, then he was going to cum soon, as well.

Once she came to, Andy returned to the pace that he wanted to fuck her. The squeezes of her ass slowed her down, but as the dust settled, he was free to move faster, and move faster he did. His thrusts grew almost violent in pace, the claps of his hips against her almost enough to have the bed below them shaking. With a bit more force, Chun-Li’s ass quaked violently and the bed underneath them squeaked in protest; not like either of them cared about what would happen to it. Chun-Li knew she already had to change her sheets from how much cum was dripping off his balls, and if she didn’t, it was from how clouded in lust her mind was in her post-orgasm state. In that haze, she only let out loud, slutty moans coming out of an aching throat. It was clear that she’d be cumming soon if he didn’t.

Alas, his balls were tightening furiously as he continued to plow her. He couldn’t believe that he was able to fuck her for this long without blowing his load, and he could feel it starting to build up inside of him. He let out a few huffs as his cock started to throb inside her ass. Chun-Li squeezed her ass around him, tightening around him while wiggling her hips and stirring his cock inside of her. Andy’s eyes crossed in pleasure, and his pace picked up even further, his hips slamming against hers like a jackhammer, and he could only wish he saw how her ass jiggled furiously as his vision grew blurry and all he could feel was his cock throbbing, releasing wave after wave of hot seed directly into her once-tight asshole.

It took about half a minute for the entirety of his seed to leak out of his cock and into her asshole, coating her walls with a thick layer of white-hot cum. She could feel it getting into every nook and cranny of her ass, and quite far into her. It wasn’t enough to make her cum for a second time, but it was an elating feeling, one that left her letting out long, heated moans of pleasure. The first thing that Andy heard when he recovered enough was Chun-Li talking about how fantastic it was for his cock to cum inside her ass and fill her up; it was almost sobering, in a way, to know that it was real, and that he came deep inside her ass. Chun-Li’s ass, a perfect specimen of rear ends, was filled entirely with his cum.

He pulled his soft cock out of her ass, watching with glee as he saw the extent of his fucking. Her asshole was gaped open, letting him see how nice and pink it was on the inside. Letting out a few huffs, he smirked, and there was almost an urge overcoming him to spit in that hole. He persuaded himself out of it, and for a few moments, looked around the room, almost in an idle stupor. That sex was fantastic, and it was nice getting a bit of post-nut clarity out of the way.

The sight of a plastic cup on the nightstand next to her bed, however, gave him a new idea, one that put a smirk on his face as he reached over and grabbed onto it. Giving Chun-Li a spank with his other hand to get her attention, he flashed the cup in her face.

“Drink the cum out of your ass.”

Chun-Li’s eyes widened for a moment, but after that moment of realization, her expression formed into a devilish smirk. “Out of that cup? You naughty thing.” 

Andy gave her another spank and slipped between Chun-Li’s legs again. She grabbed her ass cheeks and opened them widely, purring slightly at the feeling of the lip of the cup being pressed up against her anus. Andy gave her a nod, almost as if to tell her to begin.

Chun-Li sat up, letting gravity take hold of some of the work; his cum was quite far up her ass, and she wanted to make sure that some of it would leak out before she’d start working her asshole. Once she was ready, though, her ass opened, and out of it came a dollop of his cum, as pristinely white as he expected it to be, which dripped out of her asshole and made a small splash in the plastic cup. Andy smirked at the sight and gave Chun-Li’s ass another spank, commending her for the work that she had done.

Chun-Li’s ass winked open and shut a few times; each time it opened, another small drop of his cum leaked out and dripped into the cup. It took a bit of time for her to really start letting out a decent amount of his cum, but he still loved the sight of the drips coming out; it was as if he knew what was coming next, and he gave her rear yet another spank in excitement. It was nice seeing her ass jiggle while he waited for the next dollop of cum to slip out of her ass.

She eventually found a rhythm, her ass opening and closing, winking and pushing out, and with every motion, a bit more of his seed leaked out of her ass and fell into the cup. As Andy looked into the cup, he could see his cum, white and untarnished, coating the bottom of the cup, and he could see by how Chun-Li’s ass opened and shut that there was still a good amount of cum for her to go.

“You like seeing that?” Chun-Li asked. “You like seeing your cum leak out of my gaping asshole?”

It was a question that didn’t need an answer, but Andy answered her anyway by giving her ass yet another spank, watching it jiggle as her ass continued to dribble cum out like it was a leaky faucet.

Eventually, after a bit of time, Chun-Li strained herself, trying her best to push out whatever cum was still in her ass, but nothing came out. She winked and gaped and showed off her ass as much as she could in an attempt to see if there was any more cum that was inside her, but nothing came out. Not even a probing of Andy’s fingers inside her asshole did anything; two fingers dug into her asshole and scraped wherever he could, and even though he received a lot of moans, he didn’t receive any cum when he pulled out. Looking into the cup, he saw more than enough cum filling it up, the tiny vessel about halfway full with his cum cocktail. It was satisfying enough to see even if it wasn’t completely filled, and even if there was still some cum in her ass, it didn’t matter.

He gave the glass to her, and she immediately brought it to her lips, taking a long pull from the drink as if it were a beer. He could see her eyes widening as it hit her tongue, the deluge of salty and musky flavors hitting her all at once. He saw her throat bobbing up and down with every swallow she made of the thick liquid, and after a few seconds, she set the glass aside with a smirk, showing Andy the bottom of the cup, completely bereft of all the cum that was once in it.

“Yummy,” she added, almost as if she was taunting him to go again. As much as his erection showed that he wanted to, though, she had other plans in mind. “Maybe we can do something like this, or something even better, once we get some training done. You seem all warmed up.”

Considering the sweat that coated Andy’s body and how hot he was to her touch--at least the hands that teased his erection--he was definitely ready to do a bit of sparring.

“How about you get all dressed up and we can start sparring?”

That was enough to get Andy out of her room, ostensibly dressing himself up for some proper fight practice. While he did, Chun-Li couldn’t help but think about her new sparring partner and how fantastic he was. Well, they hadn’t sparred yet, but the way that he fucked her ass was amazing. Certainly, she could think of a few people who would love to join in.

She almost wanted to call Cammy and see if she wanted in on her new partner, but she didn’t want to distract herself too much; maybe that would be better for another time, once they truly had a sparring regimen.

She was sure that Andy wouldn’t mind one bit.


End file.
